Talk:KThxBye/@comment-3284502-20190513033250
More detailed thoughts on Game of Thrones. SPOILERS. - Am I supposed to think Dany is wrong for executing Varys? Like, he DID betray Dany. It was clear cut treason. Tyrion even fucking TOLD him it was bald faced treason last episode. This isn't any fucking different from any other monarch hanging or beheading a traitor. Hell, burning them to death would actually probably kill them more quickly. - So, when Tyrion, Varys, Olenna, etc. counsel Dany to burn King's Landing to a cinder, they're okay advisors. When Dany actually takes them up on it, she's evil. Got it. - Tyrion, you mean well and I cannot fault you for not wanting King's Landing to burn, but you also haven't been on an advice roll lately. Freeing Jaime and expecting him to stop Cersei...yeah, bad call. I just hope he doesn't die from Dany's OOC behaviour - Arya is a badass and I love her. I feel like she didn't really need the lesson on revenge anymore but okay. Whatever. - This show has no idea how to write Dothraki or Unsullied so sure, let's have them terrorize civilians and surrendering opponents, seems like something Grey Worm would totally do. - So...Jaime killed Euron. Goddamn, Yara is just TOTALLY FUCKING IRRELEVENT isn't she? - The Cleganebowl isn't my favourite theory but I was right - there was no catharsis in it. It was just very sad and it got Sandor killed, which is how I've always thought it would play out. Good job on that tbh. I'm not kidding. Sandor and Arya and Tyrion were the fucking saving graces of this episode. - Dany going mad queen because of fucking bells is, was, and forever shall be bullshit. - So, what, now Jon's gonna kill her and be the king? Whoopedy-fucking-doo-dah. - Cersei died. Blech. I kinda like the idea of all her plans literally crashing in on her, but not like this. I'm also annoyed that both of the women with long term arcs about ruling are evil and/or dead. Fuck that altogether. - The scene of Dany burning the armies actually gave me hope - I was going 'wow, she hasn't touched a single civilian and she won, such evil, wow.' but then they ruined it. I am bitter. - I love the scene where Dany gave Grey Worm Missandei's only possession. It was so sweet and heartbreaking. Just...goddammit this episode had the potential to be good. I liked a lot about it and then Dany's plot went off the fucking rails. I can fix this mess in one change: Once Cersei hears someone ring the bells, she orders them killed. SHE has no intentions of surrendering. SHE is going to take her enemies down with her, just like she did in season 6. SHE orders the wildfire caches lit. This gets the same destruction, the same good scenes with Arya, Tyrion and Sandor, and the Red Keep can still collapse (from shockwaves maybe?) and THAT will kill Cersei - literally her own pride and hubris get her killed. Jaime can still be there too - he'd be confronting Cersei before he tries to escape and the Red Keep crushes them both. Gives Cersei something to do but be a sobbing damsel in distress the whole episode by giving her agency in the disaster too. Same boom for your buck, without the insultingly bad idea that is 'Mad' Queen Dany.